Daughter of Mine
by laylaorentea1985
Summary: What if Minverva and Tom had a daughter and Tom had to kill her to fulfill a prophecy? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

-1The year was 1985. Minerva had put her daughter to bed. A sweet little thing Polly Riddle was. How could her father be so evil?

About midnight that night, Tom Riddle entered the house. He went up to Minerva. She knew that he was in a particularly evil mood that night.

"Minnie, I have to kill her!" he growled.

"No! I won't let you!" she screamed.

Tom hit her and went towards the baby. Minerva got up and hit Tom upside the head with a chair. She took the baby and went to the fireplace with the floo powder.

_Hogwarts! _she screamed as she disappeared into the green flames.

She landed in Dumbledore's office. She got out of the fireplace and looked around.

"Albus?" she whispered. "Albus?"

Albus came out of the bedroom and went up to Minerva and the baby.

"Is she all right?" he asked while stroking the infant's head.

"Polly is fine," said Minerva. "I need to find a place to keep her safe. I need to hide her from him."

"Minerva, I know a Muggle family who will keep her safe. I can place a spell on her to alter her appearances to make her look like the family."

"I want her to not be aloud back into this world. I want her to be somewhere in the other realms far away from here! I do not want my child to face the dark lord if I can help it."

"Minnie, she will be fine. I will make sure that she is far away from here," said Dumbledore as he took the baby from Minerva and placed her in a crib.

"Polly," she sighed. Minerva took off her necklace and placed it around her neck. "This was your great-great grandmother's necklace. She was a Gryffindor like I was and you might have been-" her words started to escape her and she broke down into tears. "I will always love you no matter what. Even if means you becoming a squib!"

Minerva left the room, not giving Polly a second look. 

The next day, Albus arranged for the adoption of Polly Riddle to the Muggle family.

"I need you to do me a special favor," Albus told them as he was handing the baby over to them. "I need you to change her name. Give her a more complicated name that she would never know about her past. I even want you to create new birth certificates.

_Years Later…_

_Don't! _were the words she screamed in her sleep. She screamed so loud that she woke Albus up from way across the castle. _You will never find her! Never! _

Albus came to here room.

_You will never find my daughter you bastard! Never!_

"_Meine Hertz," _Dumbledore said as the painting let him into McGonagall's room. "Minerva!" he said while waking her up. Minerva slapped his arm away from her shoulder. "Minerva! It's me! Albus!"

Minerva woke up and saw Albus standing over her. She closed her eyes in shame from hitting him. "I am so sorry."

"It's all right, love," he said as he made a wet washcloth appeared and dabbed it on her forehead. "He entered in your mind again, eh?"

Minerva nodded as she looked at Albus with a frightened look on her face.

"I will not let him have my child! I will not!" she panted. "He must never know her whereabouts. Albus, she is safe, isn't she? She is away from our world, right?"

Albus shook his head. "She is one of your students. I will not say which one though."

"Is she in Gryffindor?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, but that is all I am going to say. You need to sleep now. I will stand by until you do."

Minerva tried to sleep, but she could not. She needed to convince Albus that she was, but she knew that he would not leave her until he was sure she was asleep.

The next day at breakfast, Minerva looked at the Gryffindor table to see if she could spot a resemblance among one of her students and herself.

Is she really in Gryffindor or is Albus full of it?


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: Sorry, her daughter is not known yet. You need to check out my poll at my profile to vote for who should be Minerva's daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now you get to know who the mystery child is!!

Minerva looked at Lavender and Hermione. She saw more of a resemblance between Hermione and herself. Come to think of it, she and Hermione had the same personality and Hermione did have Tom's nose. Bingo! Hermione was her daughter!

_No! No! Tom! Please! _Minerva screamed in her sleep. This was not really a dream at all, but telekinesis.

_I have come for her since I know you did not kill her, witch _he hissed in her mind. Minerva tossed and turned and started screaming again. This time, Albus came with Poppy to help calm her down.

"Minerva! Wake up!" Albus said as he shook her. Minerva kept fighting. Albus grabbed her wrists and started shaking her harder.

"Oh dear," said Albus as Minerva opened her eyes. "Was it him again?"

Minerva looked at him in horror and nodded.

"Minerva, I got the drought for you dear," said Poppy as she poured some of the medicine into a tablespoon. "Here, Severus was such a good fellow to help me concoct it up this morning."

"No, I don't like taking potions," rebelled Minerva. Poppy shoved it in her mouth anyways.

"Swallow it," demanded Poppy. Minerva gulped it down and then she fell back asleep.

"Albus, she can't go on like this," said Poppy as she pulled the covers over Minerva. "She knows her daughter is here and I think she knows who her daughter is."

"I know she knows," said Albus as he sat in the chair next to her bed. "I guess I did not do too good of a job altering the girl's appearance."

"I thought the Grangers were muggles and would raise Hermione like a muggle."

"Poppy, they did for the first eleven years, but now, she is a witch and her mum and dad did not know that she was a pureblood. All I told them was that the child was in danger and change her name so the father would not find her."

Meanwhile, the Death Eaters are outside the castle, which consisted of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange, Rodolphus LeStrange, and many others…bum bum bum!


	4. Chapter 4

Classes were over for the day and Minerva went looking for Hermione. She found her in the library (big surprise!). 

"Hermione," quietly and nervously said Minerva. 

"Professor, what do you need?" asked Hermione.

"I need to ask you something. Were you adopted?" 

Hermione was shocked about the question Minerva asked her. She looked at her with much confusion.

"I am. Why do you want to know?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Pol-I mean-Hermione. I am your mother."

"Liar!" Hermione yelled as she got up and backed away from Minerva. "You are not my mother. My real mother died and my father was abusive."

"Your father was abusive. Hermione, this has been killing me for fifteen years. I could not believe that you were my daughter," Minerva said weakly. "I need you to know that I loved you and gave you up to save your life."

Hermione looked at Minerva. 

"Please believe me, Hermione. Besides, your name was not always Hermione."

"What was it?" asked Hermione. Then the death eaters came in and attacked the school. They grabbed Minerva and Hermione, but took them some place far away from Hogwarts Dumbledore and the others fought what was known as the Great War.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It gets kind of graphic in this chapter. Rating may have to go up. I hope not :Crosses fingers:

Hermione and Minerva were thrown into a cell. After the Death Eaters released them, Minerva ran up to Hermione and started to hug her, but stopped because she was afraid that Hermione was too angry or too shock to receive any motherly contact.

"Professor, what's going on?" asked Hermione.

"I think we are in Tom's dungeons," said Minerva as she looked around. "I know this place. Sometimes, your father would keep me down here if I did not do what he wanted. You were not completely lied to at all when you were told that your father was a madman."

Hermione looked around. Then Voldemort appeared.

"Ah Minnie!" sighed Voldemort as he stroked her chin. "Lovely as ever." Then he looked at Hermione. "Polly?"

"Polly?" said Hermione in confusion.

"That was your name," said Minerva.

"Polly?"

"Yes."

"Why Polly?"

"Your real named was Pauline Athena Cecilia Riddle. I called you Polly as a term of endearment."

"Oh!"

"Will you two shut up!" barked Voldemort. Then he turned towards the door and yelled for Lucius and Bellatrix to come into the cell. Hermione and Minerva backed away from them.

"No! You are not taking my daughter! Not my daughter you bitch!" Minerva cried while shielding Hermione away from the three Death Eaters. Voldemort pried Minerva away from Hermione as Bellatrix and Lucius took her away.

"No!" cried Minerva. "Not my daughter you bitch! No!"

"Shut the Hell up!" screamed Voldemort as he threw her to the ground. "You know Minnie, if you behave then I will take you back and you can be my queen, just as you would have been years ago."

"Tom-."

"Don't call me Tom anymore! You are only to call me Voldemort and nothing else!"

"Please don't kill her! I know that you love her! Don't kill her, please! Don't kill her!" Minerva cried.

"It has to be done!" Voldemort said as he left Minerva alone in the cold dungeon.

--

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Albus and Severus were coming up with a plan to free Minerva and Hermione from Lord Voldemort.

"Severus, I trust you fully to free Minerva and Hermione from the Death Eaters," said Albus. "You are the only one who could get in and set them free."

"Albus, is it true that Miss Granger is Minerva's daughter?" asked Severus.

"Indeed Severus. Indeed it is," said Albus. "We tried to keep her out of our world, but somehow, she got a letter from Hogwarts. Somebody knew where she was and tempered with our mailing system."

"I see," said Severus as he got his things together to help Minerva and Hermione escape.

"Please, bring them back safely," pleaded Albus.

"I know that you and Minerva have something going on," hissed Severus.

"How do you know?" asked Albus.

"I saw you necking her in her office one day when I was a teenager," smirked Severus. "Everybody knew, Dumbledore."

"We tried to keep it a secret," said Albus. "We were afraid that Minnie's husband would discover us."

"I have also seen what the Dark Lord did to her one night," said Severus. "Again, I was a teenager. I was heading from the library and walked passed her and the Dark Lord as he pushed her into a Room of Requirement. Then, I pressed my ear up against the wall and I heard him beating and abusing her. Then there was another incident during my first year teaching. I was her student teacher. I walked in on them in her office and she was being raped on her desk. I do not think she stepped foot in there for awhile. I never reported these things because I was afraid of him, Albus. The man could have killed me, then her."

"Severus, do not blame yourself. You were looking out for Minerva and yourself," said Albus. "Now is the chance to save her. Now go! Who knows what horrible things he could have done to them."

Severus left the old man alone with his thoughts. Albus gazed out his windows at the midnight sky and thought about Minerva and their secret affair.

_Sssh…_laughed Minerva as she led Albus to her office. She pulled the old man on top of her and let him start making love to her. When they were done, they basked in each other's glow.

_So will you leave him now? _he asked her as they were getting dressed.

_Albus, I can't leave him. _Then Albus noticed a horrible mark starting to appear on her arm. Minerva collapsed to the floor and started to gasp for air.

_Minerva!_ screamed Albus.

Minerva got on all fours and crawled out of her office. Albus followed her until he ended up in front of her chambers. Minerva said her password and Albus followed in discretely.

When they got into the room, they saw Tom waiting for Minerva on their bed. Tom was in the nude and he stared her down.

_You little Whore! _Tom hissed as he kicked Minerva in the side. _Guttersnipe! Whore! I did not know that you liked whoring yourself around to the likes of Dumbledore! If you are going to be a whore, then I shall treat you as such. _Then Tom threw a leather crotch-less pair of underwear and a corset to her on the ground.

_Put it on you whore! _

To see more of this scene, check out the rated M story _Caught. _

After the whole scene…

_Whore! _Tom hissed. _Now are you going to be a whore for Dumbledore? _Minerva shook her head in horror. _That's a good girl _hissed Tom. _Remember that I have owned you since the day you were arranged to marry me by your old man. Remember that I own you and pretty soon, you will be grateful that I and only I own you. Now the next time you do this, I shall have my Death Eater friends have a go at you. Trust me, they are not as kind as I was to you just a moment ago. Now get out of the bed and clean your self. You make me sick you filthy whore! _Albus quietly snuck out of the room and back into his office. There, he searched through his spell books and cast a powerful, protective spell on Minerva to protect her from Tom's abuse.

Nine weeks later, Minerva announced that she was pregnant and did not know what to do.

_Albus, you have to hide me from him! _she pleaded. Albus made a deal with the Flammels and they hide her in their guest room. While she was there, she received many owls from Tom saying that he was sorry and would get help if she came back to him. She wrote back telling him that she was not going to come back to him until he has changed.

Albus checked in on her from time to time. He got a confirmation that the baby was Tom's and not his, which made him sad because he hated Tom for what he did to Minerva.

A few nights after Polly was born, Tom tracked them down and told Minerva that he had to kill her. Minerva defended her baby and floo powered to Hogwarts with the baby.

Finally, she was given up for adoption and nobody ever knew that Minerva was a mother , except for Albus, Poppy, and Voldemort. Well, now Hermione, Severus, and a few Death Eaters know as well.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to think stsgirlie, Draco-Fan17, and XxrunforfunxX for their reviews! You guys rock!

The Death Eaters placed Hermione in the center. Voldemort walked around and surveyed her.

"You look just like her," he snarled as he sniffed her hair. "And smell like her too!"

"What is going on?" cried Hermione. "I don't understand! Professor McGonagall and you are my parents? How did this happen?"

"She is my wife!" he snarled. "You are our daughter. Albus screwed her one night and then I took the matters into my own hands and did some damage. Then Grindlewald told me to kill you because…never mind that now! All I know is that now I need to kill you!"

While preparations were being made to kill Hermione, Severus broke into the cell.

"Severus!" Minerva exclaimed. "You came! I knew you would!"

"Minerva, we have to get you back to Hogwarts," said Severus. "I have Tonks and Lupin outside waiting for you."

"But my daughter!" she cried.

Then Lucius entered the cell.

"Well Severus, I guess you got the message," he smirked.

"What message?"

"We want the old lady to be there when the Dark Lord kills her daughter," Lucius smirked.

"No!" cried Minerva. "Not my daughter you bastard!"

"I swear, Severus, she has been saying that all night," said Lucius as he pulled Minerva off the floor.

"Very well," said Severus. The he looked at Minerva. _Don't worry, I have a plan B. Stay calm._

Minerva nodded as she was escorted to the ritual room where Hermione was about to face her fate.

While they were walking down the corridors, Snape _expellarmus _Lucius to the wall and ran out of the castle with Minerva.

"What about Hermione?" she asked as they were running.

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

True to his word, Tonks and Lupin were outside waiting for Minerva.

"Please, get her home safely," Minerva pleaded.

Severus nodded as he rushed back into the castle. LeStrange went up to him and asked him what happened to Minerva. Severus told him that she was unruly and he knocked her out unconscious. Voldemort did not care and proceeded with the ritual of Hermione's demise.

Severus looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Severus.

"Oh daughter, you thought that this man was a traitor," laughed Voldemort. "Well, he is. To me he is."

Voldemort performed an _Avada Kadava _on Severus. Right after Severus was strike, the Order with a few other powerful wizards from the light side and a few of the Hogwarts Faculty barged into the castle and killed off all the Death Eaters. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were among them.

Voldemort sent stunners into Hermione's chest and Hermione fell. Harry rescued her and took her back to Hogwarts. Not before he killed Lord Voldemort though.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was in the hospital Ward. Poppy treated the stunners in her chest and then wondered if she should send her to St. Mungo's. When Minerva heard the Hermione was back at Hogwarts, she ran to the hospital ward. Dumbledore went with her.

"Minnie, you need to rest. You can see her in the morning," he said calmly.

"No Albus!" she said as she scuffled to the ward. "I need to be with my daughter. I was not with her all these years and now I should be with her."

"Minnie!" he said as he grabbed her shoulders. "I love you very much. I know that this is important to you, but you should rest."

"Albus, it is impossible for me to sleep. I cannot sleep some nights because of what he has done to me. I think Merlin that he did not do what he did to me to her. Now he has almost killed her with stunners."

Albus knew that he had to let Minerva have her way and let her visit her daughter.

There she was, Hermione was lying in the bed unconscious. Minerva fell apart and Albus held her close to his chest.

Poppy came in and asked Albus if she could give Minerva a sleeping drought. Albus told her not to bother with one. Minerva broke away from Albus and knelt down next to Hermione.

"Oh Polly," sniffled Minerva. "There is so much that I need to explain to you. So much that needs to be said."

Hermione was as stiff as a board. Minerva held her hand and stayed with her through all hours of the night.

Meanwhile, Severus was in the other bed recovering from his nasty blow. He seemed to be doing well and Poppy released him from the ward.

Before he left, he went up to Minerva to check on Hermione.

"It's amazing we even got Miss Granger out of there," he said.

"I know," sniffed Minerva. "I am grateful that my daughter is here, but I do not know if she would recover.

The next morning, Harry and Ron came to the ward. They saw Minerva holding Hermione's hand and were shocked to see a teacher give a student such attention.

"This is more awkward than that one time I walked in on her snogging Dumbledore," said Harry as they walked over to the two women.

"This is really odd," said Ron.

Minerva saw the two students and got up to greet them.

"How is she?" asked Ron.

"Polly is still unconscious," said Minerva as she tried to hide her tears from Ron and Harry.  
"Polly?" asked Ron.

"Did I say Polly? I meant Hermione," she weakly chuckled.

"Professor, what's going on?" asked Harry.

Minerva sighed and knew that sooner or later, everybody will know that she and Hermione were mother and daughter.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, is my daughter," said Minerva.

"Right, and you did not kiss Dumbledore," smirked Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I can prove that Polly-I mean-Hermione is my daughter," said Minerva. "But I can't right now because she is very weak and this sort of revealing spell could make her weaker or worse."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and then they looked at Minerva.

"Who's her father?" asked Harry.

"The Dark Lord. He is also my ex-husband," said Minerva.

Hermione started to twitch a little in her sleep and Minerva smiled. "She's getting better. I think as soon as she gets well, I am taking on a holiday away from here and everything to talk about things and sort them out. It will be wonderful, just the two of us."

Hermione then started to toss violently in her sleep.

"Hermione!" yelped Harry as Minerva tried to wake her up.

"Come on, dear, wake up!" Minerva said frantically. "Poppy!" she yelled. Poppy ran into the infirmary and went over to Hermione. "She is having fits in her sleep."

"Don't worry, Minnie," said Poppy as she concocted a potion to help Hermione relax. "Hermione, can you hear me love?"

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Minerva, Harry, Ron, and Poppy surrounding her bed.

"Oh thank God!" exclaimed Minerva. "Hermione, you are all right!"

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"You don't remember anything? Blimey Hermione! Voldemort kidnapped you and Professor McGonagall and then he tried to have a ritual killing with you and stunners, but Madam Pomphrey and Snape took care of them and now here you are," said Ron.

"What happened to them?" asked Hermione.

"Gone, all gone," smiled Harry. "No more war. Everybody is safe and sound."

"When can I go back to class?" asked Hermione.

"Young lady, you need to rest and not think about classes," said Poppy. "I am going to go inform Albus that she is awake. Boys, don't you have a class to attend?"

"We probably should go," said Harry. "See you later, Hermione."

"Bye, 'Mione," said Ron as they left.

Minerva gave Hermione a great big hug.

"Oh darling, I am so glad you are all right. I was worried sick about you, love," said Minerva.

At first, Hermione was confused, but then she realized that Minerva was her mother.

"Am I supposed to call you mom?" asked Hermione in horror.

"No! You don't have to right now," said Minerva. "I am just so glad that you are alive."  
Hermione and Minerva had an awkward moment of silence. "So, uh, Hermione, I am sure that you have questions," said Minerva.

"I do, but then again, I don't," said Hermione as she looked away from Minerva.

"I have a few, Hermione," said Minerva as she cleared her throat. "Were your parents good to you?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Both are dentists and very successful."

"Good, good," said Minerva. "I was also thinking about taking a holiday, you know, it can be just us girls."

Hermione was shock. She never heard Minerva say "just us girls" or even think about taking a holiday.

"Hermione, I think we need to get away and sort things out," said Minerva.

"Let me think about it," said Hermione. Then Poppy came in.

"Here you go, dearie," she said as she poured some sleeping drought into a teaspoon. "You need to relax."

"No I don't, I'm fine-."

Without any warning, Poppy shoved the drought into Hermione and Hermione passed out.

"Minerva, how did she take it?" asked Poppy.

"She took it well," said Minerva. "Still a little shocked though. Who wouldn't be. I would be. I was when I married the man and put up with his abuse for twenty-something years and then I had her. To this day, I do not think I will ever know why she had to be killed. I prefer not to know."

Poppy looked at Minerva.

"You look like Hell," said Poppy. "Have you slept at all last night?"

"Not really. I wanted to be up in case she woke up. I have not been much of a mother, Poppy," sighed Minerva. "I know what I did was for my daughter's safety and my own. So, I do not feel bad about not regretting my decision."

"Because you love her," said Poppy as she poured a tablespoon of the sleeping drought for Minerva. "Here you go, dear."

"No, Poppy," said Minerva, but Poppy shoved it in her mouth anyways. "You know how I feel about-." before Minerva could finish her statement, she passed out. Poppy levitated her onto the bed next to Hermione's bed and tucked her in.

Before Poppy left, she looked at her best friend sleeping peacefully for the first time since that night and hoped that her friend's nightmares were now over forever.

A/N:You may think that this is the end, but there is more to come, I'm sure-the bonding needs to be talked about and heads up, Voldemort never dies. Evil never dies!


	7. Chapter 7

It was a week before Hermione was released from the hospital wing and was able to go back to class. She still felt lost knowing that Minerva was her mother, but then again, she felt that she should not be shocked to know that her birth mother was a witch. At least now, nobody could call her a filthy mud blood.

While walking down the hallways, Hermione did receive stares from everybody, now that they knew she was Minerva's daughter. To be a daughter of teacher is sometimes not a good thing.

The Slytherin table started calling her "teacher's pet," "Mini McGonagall," and "Dark Whoremione."

Hermione tried her best to ignore them because she knew that they were idiots. Malfoy went up to her though.

"So Granger," he smirked. "Or is it Riddle now? You know what I wanted to know? I wanted to know how you got sorted into Gryffindor with your dad being the Dark Lord?"

Harry and Ron saw that Draco was harassing Hermione and went up to him.

"Fuck off, Ferret-Face!" snapped Ron.

"Oh, Weasel and Potty. How nice to see you-not!" said Malfoy as he left them alone.

Harry and Ron sat down next to Hermione.

"How are you taking this?" asked Ron.

"Fine as anybody in my situation would I guess," sighed Hermione.

"If you need to talk about it, you always have us," said Harry. Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks," said Hermione. "But I feel really bad for Professor McGonagall. It must have been hard for her to be married to that mad man and then giving me up to save my life. I sort of wonder why Voldemort would want to kill me."

"Who knows," said Harry. "As far as I am concerned, we are both on that list."

Later that evening, Hermione walked to Minerva's office to talk about the holiday. When she got to her door, she heard noises and decided that it was best to leave her alone.

Meanwhile in Minerva's quarters, she and Albus were making love.

"That was the best ever," glowed Minerva.

"It sure was, Tabby," glowed Albus. "Do you happen to have any lemon drops around here?"

"Albus, you know that I hate sweets," smiled Minerva. "I suppose that I do have some in the candy dish that you got for Christmas last year, which happened to be filled with lemon drops."

Albus chuckled as he made his way to the candy dish.

"Albus, do you think that Hermione will come around eventually?" asked Minerva as she got into her night robe.

"Of course," said Albus. "Give her some time. She needs to get over all the shock that is involved in all of this. Especially the fact that she was supposed to die years ago."

"I will never know why," said Minerva. "And I prefer it that way. I just want-oh I don't know what I want anymore!"

"I think I do," said Albus. "You want Hermione to accept you as her mother and forgive you for giving her up, but that will never happen."

"Why?"

"She probably thanks you for giving her up and maybe someday will accept you as a mother," smiled Albus.

"I hope so because I want to be a family again," sobbed Minerva. "I want to have what was rightfully mine to begin with. It's not fair!"

"Minnie, that is life," reasoned Albus as he comforted her.

The next few weeks, Minerva started to fall ill. She was vomiting in between classes and feeling dizzy.

In her fourth week of illness, she went to see Poppy who told her that she was pregnant.

"Pregnant? Now?" said Minerva in shock.

"Yes, love. It seems as though you are having twins," said Poppy.

"But Poppy, I am an old lady. I have a fifteen-year-old who doesn't talk to me and I have a past-Poppy, I don't know what I can do with a baby right now," Minerva panicked.

"Oh Minnie, you know that we will help you and when it gets crazy, I have plenty of sleeping drought to help," Poppy laughed.

"Oh Poppy, what would I do without you?"

"Have a sleepless night?" "Not anymore, unless, you-know-who stays over," chuckled Minerva.

"Minerva! You mean that you-know-who?"

"No!" then Minerva looked around to make sure no students were present. "Albus!"

"Oh! Well, he's a daddy," smiled Poppy. "So take it easy. You know witches your age need to be extra careful."

"I will. I have to go tell Albus," said Minerva as she left. While she was in the hallway, she came across Hermione.

"Hermione!" she said cheerfully. "I have some wonderful news!" "What?"

"Oh! I cannot tell you before I tell Albus!" said Minerva as she pulled Hermione's arm. "Come quick!"

Minerva ran down the corridors, dragging Hermione behind her. Some of the students looked at them and Hermione tried to hide her face.

When they reached Albus's office, Minerva stopped abruptly, causing Hermione to run into the wall.

"_Bertie Botts," _said Minerva as the Eagle opened up to let Hermione and herself into Albus's office.

"Albus!" cried Minerva. "Albus! I have some wonderful news!"

Albus turned around in his chair and saw Minerva and Hermione in front of him.

"Hermione has accepted you as her mother?" smiled Albus. Then he looked at Hermione. "Well done."

"No!" said Minerva as she went up to Albus and sat on his lap. "Albus, I am happy right now!"

"I see."

"I have this big news to tell you and Hermione, because this affects her too," smiled Minerva. "Albus, Hermione, I am with child."

Albus was surprised, but it was a good surprise. He had always wanted a child and was very disappointed to know that Hermione was biologically Tom's child.

"That is wonderful!" said Albus as he kissed Minerva. "Hermione, isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes," smiled Hermione. "Wonderful!"

"Well, my dear, we need to celebrate!" gleamed Albus.

"I want this child to be legitimate Albus," said Minerva.

"Are you suggesting marriage?" asked Albus with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, yes," smiled Minerva.

"Minnie, technically you are still married to Tom," said Albus.

"But Tom is dead," said Minerva.

"No, he faked it," sighed Albus. "Minnie, we need to get a legalized divorce from Tom before you and I can get married."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Minerva and Albus went to a Divorce Attorney, who was a good friend of Albus's.

"Well," said Lucas the divorce attorney. "I cannot divorce you from Riddle, Mrs. Riddle."

"Why?" asked Minerva.

"He placed a powerful curse on this marriage contract. Was this an arranged marriage?"

"Yes, he paid my father very well for my hand in marriage."

"Only he can take it off," said Lucas. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Riddle.

Minerva then went into hysterics.

"You have no idea what this man has done to me!" she screamed. "He would rape me on occasion, call me a whore, sometimes, he would have his death eater friends have a go at me, and then he would throw me in his dungeons. Finally, after our daughter was born, he tried to kill her because Gellert said that he was supposed to! I have been through hell with this man and I will be damned if I cannot be with the man I love and have my baby legitimately!"

"Mrs. Riddle, he-who-must-not-be-named is a very dark, powerful wizard. You know that."

"I want out!" sobbed Minerva. "I want to be Albus, not him."

"I'll see what I can do, Mrs. Riddle," said Lucas as he handed her a handkerchief.

With that, Minerva and Albus left.

"Tabby, you have to be patient," said Albus. "Don't worry, I'll make it work."

Minerva fell down to the ground and had this mark appear, just like that one time after she and Albus made love. Albus pulled her to him this time and floo powdered back to Hogwarts.

"Minnie, what's going on?" he asked. Minerva tried to pull away from him, but he would not let her. "Minnie?" "Albus, you have to let me go to him," she whimpered. "Albus, let me go to him!"

"No!" Albus screamed. He took her to her chambers and tied her down to her bed.

"Oh Merlin!" Minerva screamed. "Tom will be pissed!"

She tried to break free from her bounds, but Albus made them strong. He performed legimacy on Minerva to get an idea of where Tom Riddle was.

_Come to me you fucking whore! _

_No Tom! Not this time! This time, I've got Albus here! _

_Our bond is stronger than your bond will ever be to him! Come here right now! _

_No Tom! No! _

_Fine! I will come to you! _

_No you won't! I want a divorce! _

_Over my dead body._

_That can be arranged! _

"Voldemort, leave her alone," strongly said Albus.

_Never! How dare you touch my wife you home wrecker! _

"You never showed her any kindness! You only wanted her to torture and rape," Albus said firmly.

_Albus, help me! Shut up! _Tom took a sharp blow to Minerva's head.

_Stop it! _

_Whore! I am not a victim! You knock it off right now! _

Severus ran into the room where Minerva and Albus were. When he saw Minerva tied up to the bed with Tom possessing her body, he chanted an incantation and Tom's spirit left Minerva's body immediately. Minerva fell onto her bed. Albus untied her bonds and ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Albus!" she cried. Then she looked at Severus. "Thank you, Severus. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," said Severus.

"Does that mean he is dead?" asked Albus.

"No, but you can try the divorce again," smirked Severus as he exited the room. "If I had only known that spell years ago, I could have saved your life that one night."

Minerva pat her belly to check the baby. He or she seemed to be doing fine.

Then Hermione came into the room.

"Is everything all right mum?" asked Hermione.

Minerva was shocked that Hermione called her mum. She smiled at Hermione.

"Everything is fine love," she smiled. "Everything is fine."

"I'll leave you two alone," said Albus as he exited the room.

Minerva looked at Hermione with smile beaming from ear to ear.

"You really mean it?" asked Minerva.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I figured since you were acting so motherly with me while I was in the hospital recovering from the stunners, then you are my mother. I also have a question for you."

Hermione pulled the necklace from her shirt to show Minerva. When Minerva saw it, she knew exactly what it was.

"Was this your's?" asked Hermione. "Mum gave it to me the other day as a birthday present. She said that it came with me in an envelop. She thought that it was time for me to have it."

"That was mine when I was your age," smiled Minerva.

"Was this an heirloom?"

"Yes, it was your great-great-great-great grandmother's. She was in Gryffindor too."

"Mum, what are you going to do about you-know-who?" "It's over. I think my divorce from him is now legalized," she smiled as she gave Hermione a hug. "Oh! I cannot wait to have the baby! Hermione, I was told by the doctors not to travel, so I was wondering if you would spend the summer with Albus and I in my summer cottage?"

"Sure," said Hermione. She figured she could help Minerva out since Albus would be busy with the Order and Molly Weasley would not let her, Harry, Ron, or Ginny do anything with them.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the end of the term and Hermione was packing her trunk. Ginny was in the room packing with her as well.

"So you are staying with McGonagall over the summer?" asked Ginny in disbelief.

"Yes," said Hermione. "She will need help in her final months of pregnancy."

"But she is only three months pregnant," said Ginny.

"Animagus (sp?) have their babies within the fourth or fifth month. Remember she is part cat," said Hermione.

"So Dumbledore committed bestiality?" asked Ginny.

Hermione just laughed and tried to block the image of her birth mother having intercourse with her headmaster. It was too much to think about and she did not want to think about her mother and Dumbledore that way.

Harry and Ron came into the dormitory.

"Gee, Hermione," sighed Harry. "This summer will be weird without you."

"Yeah, who's going to keep us out of trouble?" asked Ron.

Hermione laughed and gave her two favorite boys a hug.

"Will you and McGonagall be safe in this cottage?" asked Harry.

"I think so. Mum said that it was hidden from sight and nobody knows about it since there is a protective charm on the house," said Hermione.

"If there is anything you or your mum need, you know where to find us," said Harry.

"I know," said Hermione as she tugged her trunk out of the dormitory.

She met up with Minerva in the hallway and together the two of them walked to Minerva's personal carriage. It was a magic carriage led by spirits.

"Guess what Hermione!" beamed Minerva. "Poppy said that I am having triplets and they seem to be doing fine!"

Hermione was excited for Minerva because she deserved some happiness.

"Will they turn into cats like you can?" she asked.

"Well, since these will only be five to six months, yes, but I knew that you were not animagus because I had to carry you for nine months," Minerva smiled.

Hermione smiled and then found it quite ironic that a few years ago, she had a mishap with the poly-juice potion and turned into a human cat! She was sure that Minerva remembered that night!

When they reached Minerva's cottage, Hermione thought that it was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. It looked like something from a book she read when she was child growing up in the muggle world.

It was a white cobblestone cottage with a brown wooden roof and blue trimmings. It looked very small on the outside, but when they went inside, it was as big as manor.

"I hope you will find yourself comfortable here," smiled Minerva as she took her hat off and hung on the coat rack.

"I think I will," Hermione smiled.

The next few months flew by very fast. Hermione started to feel more at home around Minerva. A couple times a week, Albus would arrive with Harry, Ron, and Ginny and they would all hang out and eat supper together.

In August, right before the first day of school, Minerva went into labor.


	10. Chapter 10

It was early morning when Minerva started to go into Labor.

_Hermione! _she screamed.

Hermione ran into her room and saw Minerva gripping onto the bedpost in pain. "I think it's time," Minerva said as calmly as she could. "Get the floo powder and take me to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and got the floo powder ready. Then she got Minerva into the fire place and yelled "Hogwarts."

They landed in the hospital wing and Poppy got her into a bed. Shortly after, Albus arrived with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Have they arrived?" asked Albus.

"No, not yet," said Hermione.

Then the mediwitch arrived and looked at Minerva.

"Hmm…" said Poppy. "Minnie, I believe you are having false labor pains. You can go now. Enjoy the feast."

Minerva got dressed and went with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Albus to the Welcoming Feast.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to sit with the other Gryffindors while Albus and Minerva sat with the faculty.

As Albus was giving his welcome speech, Minerva felt her water break and really went into labor, for real! Poppy rushed her to the hospital wing and Albus and Hermione went after her. Severus over saw the sorting ceremony while Minerva was giving birth to three beautiful babies.

"Here we go," said Poppy as she was getting the bed ready. "Minnie, I called Dr. Bombay. He will be here soon to help you deliver the babies."

Minerva was screaming in pain.

"Where in the hell is Dr. Bombay?" she screamed. "Who needs that windbag when you have me," smiled Poppy as she prepped for the births.

"Oh Merlin!" screamed Minerva. "I am in so much pain!"

"Hang in there, love," said Albus as he held her hand.

"By all that is good, I am never letting you touch me again, Albus Dumbledore!" Minerva screamed.

"Mum, try to relax," said Hermione. "Remember what you learned in those classes?"

Minerva started her breathing exercises and then tried to push her children out.

"Push! Push!" encouraged Poppy.

Minerva strained as she tried to push the babies out.

"I see a head!" exclaimed Poppy. "Now Minnie, give it one more big push and then it will only be two more left."

Minerva strained for the big push and the baby came out. Poppy caught him.

"It's a boy!" she exclaimed. "A boy!"

Then Dr. Bombay finally appeared.

"Sorry I'm late," he casually said. "I had to give birth to a member of the Wizard's Parliament's wife. They had twins!"

"That's fine and fucking dandy, Dr. Bombay, but I need to get the other two babies out of me!" Minerva screamed as she gave it another push.

Poppy handed Dr. Bombay the baby boy as she helped Minerva deliver the next baby. The second child was easier to deliver.

"It's a girl!" exclaimed Poppy. "Now there is one more child left!"

"I'll do this one!" declared Dr. Bombay.

"No!" screamed Minerva. "You are not bloody going anywhere near my uterus! Poppy is delivering this one as well!"

Poppy handed Dr. Bombay the little girl to lay down as she helped Minerva deliver the last one. The last one that came out was a boy.

"Well, that's it!" exclaimed Poppy. "Two boys and a girl."

"Two boys and a girl, Albus," Minerva smiled as Albus kissed her cheek. "Two boys and a girl."

"Well, what are we going to name them?" asked Albus.

A/N: What will Minerva and Albus name their babies? You decide in my poll on my profile! Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Dr. Bombay was named in honored of a character from Bewitched, an old television series which Nick--Nite and TV Land are to stubborn to show because now they feel the need to make me feel old by showing Home Improvement (which I love!) and George Lopez show.

"Ah Albus!" cooed Minerva. "Aren't they perfect?"

Minerva and Albus were holding the babies Athena, Brian, and Paul on Minerva's bed.

"This one looks like you," said Albus as he indicated the little girl. "I am so grateful that we got to name her after your mother." "I know," sighed Minerva. Her mother had been dead for quite sometime and so had her father. They were killed by Gellart years ago when they refused to be followers.

"And this one looks like my father," said Albus as he held Brian up towards the light. "He has his eyes and mouth." Then Albus looked at Paul. "Paul over here looks like both of us. He has your eyes and my nose."

"He certainly does," smiled Minerva. "Look at him, he is sweet."

Paul let out a big sneeze and Minerva and Albus just laughed at him.

Hermione came in with Harry and Ron to visit the proud mama and papa.

"Oh Hermione!" smiled Minerva. "Look! Here they are-Athena Paula Cecile, Brian Albus John, and Paul Wolfrang Amadeus."

"They are so beautiful!" exclaimed Hermione as she picked up Brian. Minerva looked at them and then she looked at Athena, who was sleeping peacefully.

Minerva remembered what Hermione looked like as a baby.

When Hermione was a baby-rather Polly-she had Athena's dark hair and emerald eyes. Of course, Hermione was not conceived in love. She was conceived when Tom caught Minerva with Albus that one night nearly fifteen years ago. Then she thought about the day she finally left Tom while still pregnant with Hermione.

Minerva was weeping when she ran to Albus's office that night. Albus let her in.

_I just talked with Poppy. _Minerva cried.

_And? _asked Albus.

_I'm pregnant _Minerva broke down and cried harder. _Oh Albus! I want to have this baby, but not with Him! Not Him! Oh Albus! It's you I love! I only married Tom to ensure my survival! Albus, I only married him to stay alive! My parents were dead and I had no one else to run to. I wanted to come to you, but I was not sure if you would be able to protect me like Tom could. Albus, we have so many enemies out there. _

Minerva started crying harder and Albus wrapped his arms around her and vowed that he would keep her safe from Tom and his followers.

_I am going to hide you at the Flamels, love _said Albus as he hugged her even tighter. _I will hide you there for awhile because I will be busy with the Order and you need to take it easy and then after the baby is born, I will have you and your child live with me in my manor. You'll still be able to teach here, but you will have to have the child keep a low profile. _

_What about Tom? _

_Tom will not be allowed to step foot in here anymore. That is a promise…_

It was a promise all right. It stayed a promise for nine months. Albus placed a charm around Minerva and the Flammels so Tom would not be able to find them, but it did not prevent the Owls from coming.

_You stupid Whore! Get back here! _

_-Voldemort_

_Dear Minnie, _

_Look, I'm sorry about the last letter. If you come back, I will get help. I promise. I love you, Minnie. Please come back. _

_Love,_

_Tom_

_Stupid Bitch! First Death Eater to get a hold of you can have his way with you because you are a fucking whore! _

_-Voldemort_

The letters were either full of hope or full of hate. Minerva decided that she did not want anything to do with it anymore.

Then a few nights after Hermione was born, Tom comes in and tries to kill her, this was what snapped Minerva out of her memories.

"Albus!" she gasped. "I think Tom is still alive."

"Nonsense!" snapped Albus. "He is gone. You filed for divorce and it went through." "No Albus!" Minerva said. "You said gone, but not dead! True, he does not have control over me anymore, but still, he could take our children away from us when we least expect it. Albus, he could snatch them up and decide to kill them while we are sleeping." "Minerva, he would not dare to do that," said Albus.

"But Albus! What if-."

Albus cut her off by placing a finger over her lips.

"It's okay, Tabby. It's okay," he said softly as he pulled her towards his body. "Everything will be fine."

"I don't want to lose them," Minerva cried.

"Mum, you won't," firmly said Hermione. "I have to go to my common room and let everybody know the good news. I'll see you in the morning."

While Hermione was walking to the common rooms, Crabbe and Goyle attacked her.

A/N: See "Caught" for the graphicness between Draco and Hermione. Again, I did not want to change the ratings.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about that. Uploaded the wrong

A/N: You really thought Sadistic was the sequel? Sadistic was only what could have happened between Draco and Hermione. I wanted to go a different route, but the Sadistic story is in this AU.

Crabbe and Goyle took Hermione to Draco. Draco inspected Hermione and then with the two goons, took her outside to wait for Lucius.

"Good boy, Draco," smiled Lucius as he took the girl from Crabbe and Goyle. "Your master would be proud of you."

Lucius apparated with Hermione to Voldemort's hidden place.

Unbeknownst to them, Hagrid was hiding out behind the Whomping Willow. When he was sure the coast was clear, he ran into the castle to tell Minerva and Dumbledore about Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid cried when he reached the hospital ward. Then he saw Minerva with her triplets. Athena, Brian, and Paul were all sleeping in Minerva's arms. Poppy came to put them in their cribs and kept the cribs close to Minerva so she could be with them.

"Hagrid! Glory be!" Poppy whispered as she was placing the babies in the bassinettes. "The babies are sleeping!"

Hagrid knew that he could not say anything in front of Minerva because she had just given birth to triplets.

"Dumbledore, best you come out 'ere wit me," said Hagrid as he motioned Dumbledore to follow him out of the hospital wing.

It had been days since Minerva gave birth to the triplets. She noticed that Hermione had not been visiting her and the triplets.

"Poppy," sighed Minerva as she looked at Athena attempting to turn into a kitten. "Where is Hermione these days?"

Poppy knew, but she knew that Albus would not forgive her for telling Minerva what happened to Hermione.

Albus did not want Minerva to know because he thought that it would upset her and if she was upset, she would not be able to bask in the joy of having triplets who were healthy and apparently very smart if little Athena was trying to turn into a kitten.

Meanwhile, Hermione is in the dungeon, scared and confused about what was happening. Lucius came up to her and proposed her an offer.

"Well Hermione," he said. "You know, I could save your life. I talked to Gellert's portrait today and he said that if you marry Draco, your life will be spared and we will leave your mother alone."

"You have to," said Hermione. "Snape placed a charm on her and so did Dumbledore."

Lucius laughed.

"The Dark Lord only backed down because he was tired of being married to a whore like your mother. That's why Gellert said to kill you. It is in the prophecy to devastate the whore by making her lose her only offspring produced between her lawful husband and herself because you were not conceived in love, Hermione. You were conceived in spite.

"Therefore, if Draco marries you and make his wife, you will be marrying up and then the prophecy will be changed. Think about it, little girl. You will be saving your life and your mother's life as well."

"My mother has a charm around her to protect her from the likes of you!" stated Hermione.

Lucius just laughed at her.

"Hermione, your mother's charm will not last long! If it did, then that charm Dumbledore placed on her years ago would not have worn off and Severus's charm is just a hoax. The Dark Lord was tired of taming her. He could kill her anytime he wants to."

"No!" Screamed Hermione. "You're lying!"

"Would I lie to you, pet?" laughed Lucius. "Now I am going to give you twenty-four hours to think about either marrying my son or facing your fate."

Lucius left the dungeons.

Meanwhile, Minerva was rocking Paul to sleep. The poor baby developed colic. Baby Paul was crying his head off and Minerva was trying everything to soothe his pain.

Albus checked in on them. He was hoping the Order would get to Hermione before something unmentionable happened. Albus tried to contact her with telekenesis.

_Hermione, where are you?_

_I'm in a cold dungeon. Get me out of here!_

_I have the Order looking for you. Don't worry._

_Dumbledore, they are going to make me choose between death and marrying Draco. Help me!!_

_I will, as Merlin as my witness, I will._

_How's mum?_

_She's fine, don't worry. She does not know you are in danger. I just told her that you were busy with school and stuff._

_Oh Merlin! Here he is!_

_Hermione! Don't go!_

He lost his connection with Hermione. He went to Minerva and looked at Paul, who was sick with colic.

"How is he, Minnie?" asked Albus as he stroked his head.

"He'll be fine, it's just colic. Hermione had it once before I gave her up," gulped Minerva. "Albus, where is she? Doesn't she know that I miss her?"

Albus sighed and knew that he should tell his wife the truth. "Minnie, Hermione has been kidnapped again by the Dark Lord. Right now, she has to choose between her death and marriage to a Malfoy."

"No!" screamed Minerva, which scared Paul and made him scream louder. "Why didn't you tell me in the beginning?"

Albus was speechless.

"Albus Dumbledore!" screamed Minerva. "God damn it!"

Poppy rushed into the ward. "What's all the noise?" she asked.

"The father of my children did not tell me that my daughter was kidnapped by the Dark Lord," said Minerva as she gave Paul his medicine. "Good boy, son." She placed the baby in the bassinette.

Athena was still trying to turn into a kitten.

"Athena," giggled Poppy as she changed her back into a human baby. "I swear Minerva, she takes after you."

"Don't change the subject Poppy!" snapped Minerva. Then Minerva gave Albus an evil glare. "You cheeky bastard! Go away!"

"But Minnie," Albus pleaded.

"Go away!"

Albus left the room and Minerva collapsed into her bed and sobbed heavily. Poppy just stared at her.

Brian sneezed and completely turned himself into a cat and then sneezed again and turned himself into a human baby.

"Uh oh!" sighed Poppy as she took Brian into the examining room. She found out that he was allergic to his animagus. She took him to Snape to see if there was a way to cure him.

"Madame Pomphrey," said Snape as he examined the tike. "I could concoct a drought to help him stand his allergies, but he will never be cured from them."

"Please, it will make Minnie worry more than she could possibly bare."

"Don't worry. McGonagall will not worry much longer."

Meanwhile, Athena finally transfigured into a kitten and hopped out of her bassinette. She meandered the corridors to look for her father. When she found his office. She leapt onto the desk and Albus looked at the kitten in awe.

"Well Athena, you finally did it," laughed Albus as he turned her back into a human baby. "You are too much like your mother."

_Professor Dumbledore! Help! They are coming! Help! _

_Where are you Hermione?_

_I am in a dungeon, so cold! Help! Help! Send Snape! Somebody! Help!_

_I can't send Snape. He can't go anywhere near Voldemort without risking being killed._

_How is mum?_

_She found out that you were missing and now she is not speaking to me. Athena turned into a kitten though._

_That's fine and dandy, but help me! Please! Help me!_

_Are you in the same place as you were before?_

_Yes I am._

Albus took Athena to the hospital ward and Minerva shot him an evil glare.

"This one finally turned into a kitten and ran to my corridors," laughed Albus.

Minerva said nothing.

"Come on Minerva, you should be proud!"

Poppy and Snape came in with Brian.

"Oh thank goodness you found him," sniffed Minerva. "Did he turn into a kitty too?"

Poppy shook her head. "He is allergic to his animagus form. Don't worry, Snape gave him a baby potion to prevent him from being sick."

"Oh, thank Merlin."

"Well, I think I know where Hermione is," said Albus.

A/N: Any Flames about the triplets turning into kittens will be laughed at. Remember, animagus's grow up faster than humans and normal wizards-at least I say so.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: thanks for all of your kind reviews! I am glad the babies brought a smile to a few faces.

Albus, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody were back at the drawing board to break Hermione out of there.

"I can't go back there," said Snape. "I have been found out."

"I know," said Albus.

"I can't go either," said Tonks. "Aunt Bella would have me spotted."

"Then we will have to use the invisibility cloak," said Albus as soon as Harry and Ron entered the room. "Professor," said Harry. "Perhaps I could go in. I have a plan." "Harry no! You are what they are after!" said Dumbledore.

"I have to save her," Harry stated.

"Me too!" piped Ron.

Albus looked at his students and figured that they were indeed Gryffindors. He sighed as he let them in on the mission.

Hermione was wondering around her cell deciding what her fate should be. She knew that she possibly had no choice but to marry that Malfoy prat.

_Hermione! _Albus said.

_Professor?_

_Hermione, we've got a plan! Choose marriage, we'll see you tonight._

Hermione knew not to question Dumbledore. _Okay, professor._

Lucius entered the dungeon with Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Well little girl?" he asked.

"I will marry your son," said Hermione.

Lucius smiled as he had Narcissa and Bellatrix dress Hermione up in a white gown.

That night in the hospital wing while Minerva and the triplets were asleep, Greyback entered the ward. Poppy saw him, but he expelliarmus her to the wall and knocked her unconscious. This woke Minerva up. She saw Greyback and reached for her wand and pointed it at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, ma'am," he said as he picked up Brian.

"No! Leave Brian alone! No!" screamed Minerva.

"Then you will come quietly I take it?" he asked.

Minerva got out of the bed as Greyback placed the child in the crib. Minerva looked at Poppy. "Don't worry, she's still alive."

"Where are we going?" asked Minerva as they headed to the fire place.

"Your daughter's wedding," smiled Greyback as the floo powdered to Voldemort's hideaway.

At the hide out, Hermione was dressed in the white gown and Bellatrix did her hair, which made it look like a bird's nest. "So pretty for a whore's daughter," hissed Bellatrix.

The wedding was about to start with Voldemort giving Hermione away Draco.

"I have a surprise for you," said Voldemort as Greyback brought Minerva into the hall.

"Mum!" screamed Hermione.

"Hermione!" screamed Minerva as Greyback took her into the sanctuary to sit with the rest of the guests.

"Behave or else the Dark Lord might have to discipline you."

Then the Order came in and fought off all the Dark Lord's minions. Bellatrix died that night, so did Lucius and Narcissa.

Hermione ran towards Minerva as Harry was fighting off the Dark Lord. Voldemort vanished, but didn't die because evil never dies.

Hermione, Minerva, and the rest of the order went back to Hogwarts.

Poppy was still unconscious from the attack. Ginny was in the ward waiting for Professor Sprout to bring in the mandrakes to help wake up Poppy (they worked for the petrified, so they work for the unconscious). After Professor Sprout administered the mandrakes, Poppy woke up.

"Glory be," she exclaimed. "What happened?"

Minerva told her everything. Then she looked at her babies.

"Oh thank Merlin they are safe!" Minerva said as she kissed each of them on the forehead.

"The Malfoys are dead, except for Draco," said Albus. "So is Bellatrix LeStrange."

"Three of them are dead, that's good," said Poppy. "Minerva, did they do anything to Hermione?"

"No!" said Hermione. "Not at all."

"Oh Good," said Poppy. "Off to the common rooms with you then?" Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron went back to their rooms. While they were walking back, Hermione told them everything that had happened.

"Albus, I feel awful," sobbed Minerva.

"Why Tabby?" asked Albus, who was shocked that his bride-to-be was talking to him.

"Don't think that this is about you because I am still upset that you did not tell me Hermione was in danger," said Minerva as she looked away from him.

"What is it?"

"I think telling Hermione the truth for my own selfish reasons was the worst thing I could have done. I should not have come out and told her that I was her mother. If I did not know that she was Polly, then Tom would have left me alone and moved on, but I needed to know for my own reasons and to let my daughter know that I loved her and-." Minerva broke down in tears and could not finish. Albus looked at her helplessly.

"Minnie, telling Hermione was the best thing you did," he smiled. "She needed to know the truth someday. Voldemort will not bother you for as long as you live because you are with me and you are marrying me very soon, if you still want to, and the children will be safe with us for as long as we live."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is it! The final chapter….

It was a beautiful October morning when Minerva woke up to the sound of blue birds chirping. She opened a window and one of the blue birds gave her a red rose. It was from Albus. She read the note and it read: "I cannot wait to marry you." She sighed as she held the rose close to her heart. 

She went into the bathroom to take a shower so she could feel fresh for her wedding day. 

About forty minutes after she bathed and got into her red tartan robe, Hermione and Poppy came in to help her get ready for the wedding. 

At around noon that crisp autumn morning, Minerva McGonagall became Mrs. Albus Dumbledore. Hermione was her maid of Honor and Poppy was her matron of honor. Snape was the best man and the second best man was Harry. The babies were well-behaved and sat with the Weasleys. Molly was used to taking care of three babies at once since she had so many kids born pretty close together (A/N: Fred and George are only two years older than Ron and Ron is a year older than Ginny).

After the wedding, came the reception where everybody drank pumpkin juice and made merry. Then the couple waltzed off to their honeymoon in Aspen because Albus liked the cold. The triplets stayed with the Weasleys for the weekend because there were enough people in the household to watch over the babies. 

When they came back, they spent the rest of their lives together as husband and wife watching their children grow up-including the hundreds of children at Hogwarts and Hermione. 

A/N: It's the end of the story-but they lived happily ever after.


End file.
